Snowy's Life Story
by Snowy15
Summary: This is the story of Snowy Tracy, A wild wolf that lives on Tracy Island with Tracy's boys. Snowy belongs to Scott Tracy and the story shows how Snowy and Scott's relationship grows and shows how a wild wolf becomes the leader of the Tracy wolves.
1. Chapter 1 Snowy's Bsckstory

Chapter 1 Snowy's Backstory

**I don't own the Thunderbirds Character. But Tracy's wolves I create one day watching the original Thunderbirds. So the Tracy wolves are Snowy, Jamien Spiky, Bridget, and James.**

Snowy life started like every wolf life would but later snowy life would be filmed every day, week, and year. Snowy was born on the 17th of August in the year 2052. The snowy family was her and her younger sister called pup and their mother. Snowy has white fur, ice-blue eyes, and a black tip at the end of her tail. The pup has white with grey fur, green eyes, and with white at the end of her two front legs. Their mother's name was a number 48 with black fur, yellow eyes, and a radio collar around her neck.

One day in the year 2053 48 leaded her pups that were 1 year old at the time. She shows them how to hunt down and kill elk for food Snowy and Pup sat down and watch their mother hunt. An hour later 48 made a kill and the girls came running down the hill joining their mother at the kill and started eating it. They finished eating the cases and went back to the den and fall asleep. Later that night 48 went out to hunt she left the girl's sleeping in the den but 2 hours later Pup wakes up and saw that her mother wasn't in the den with them. The pup went to the hunting grounds where she saw her mother but Pup didn't run over to her because Pup headed movement coming for a bush. Pup lead on the ground and heard a gun go off she got scared from the loud bang and ran back to the den but she ran right into Snowy waking her up too. Snowy know things were wrong because she heard the gunfire too. Snowy and pup left their home behind them and their mother's death.

Two days after their mother's death Snowy and Pup made their way out of Yellowstone Snowy remember's what 48 taught her.

" Stay away from humans and their towns'.

Snowy and pup were hungry they found cows and sheep snowy was the fastest so she leads the sheep right to Pup and Pup was strongest she found a baby sheep in the herd and biting its neck and bring it down. Snowy came over and started eating the sheep it was their first hunt and kill together. They eat everything the meat and bones of animals they saw a barn they run over to it and went inside to sleep but a little boy walked into the barn founding them inside. The boy stops because Snowy was growling at him he saw that Snowy was standing in front of the Pup and the boy holding out hands in front of him and walking back slowly. Snowy walked back over to Pup but Pup stood up and slowly walked over the boy and started sniffing his hands but the boy heard his mum and dad calling for him. He knows if his dad found the wolves he would kill them the boy keep the wolves a secret from his mum and dad.

A week after the boy every day went into the barn where to two wolves here giving them food and water. The boy's mother was wondering why he went to the barn every day. At night the boy went to bed his mother went to the barn when she opens the barn doors and saw hay blocks. Snowy was behind a hay block and was watching her every move. The mother made a hole in one of the hay blocks and placed a small video camera and covered it with some hay around it and the mother left the barn closing the doors behind her and went to bed. In the afternoon, the boy went into barn with meat for the wolves. The boy opens the barn doors and Pup came running to him and taking the meat from his hands but he looked around for Snowy finding her laying on a hay block he put Snowy's food on the hay block and quietly patting her on the hand. But the mother was watching the live feed she doesn't know how to take it at first but saw that he cared for the wolves. At night it was quiet in the barn Pup was sleeping on the ground but Snowy jumps up on a hay block and fall asleep but she was sleeping on the hay block with the video camera inside it.

One night the mum and dad were talking.

" Wolves what do you think about them", The wife asked her husband.

" Wolves kill for fun when you see one kill it", The husband answered back to the wife.

" Why have you seen some around the farm", The husband said while sitting up in bed.

" No, I am just wondering what to do if we see one", The wife said back to her husband.

" Well now you know goodnight sweetheart", The husband said while falling off to sleep.

" Goodnight", The wife said while looking up at the roof.

The mother knows that the two wolves in the barn aren't killers but peaceful and loving animals. In the afternoon Snowy jump up on the hay block holding the camera when she went to jump up on her feet hit the camera moving it more forward. Snowy jump off the hay and look at the camera and started sniffing it. Snowy stop and picking the camera up in her mouth and layed down on the ground dropping the camera out of her mouth. After an hour Snowy start to chew the camera pulling pieces and parts off Snowy stop chewing and grabbed the camera and threw it away. Two weeks living in a barn Snowy knows it not safe to be near humans but when Snowy started walking to the barn doors Pup growl at her however Snowy walk to the door pushing it open and looking back at Pup started whining when Snowy left her. Snowy was one year old when she left her sister.


	2. Chapter 2 102 Minutes That Change Snowy

Chapter 2 102 Minutes that change Snowy

**I changed the year that 9/11 happened. In the story, it happens in the year 2055 when Scott is 15 years old. This story covers 2054-2055.**

She heads straight to Yellowstone airport and snuck on board a plane that went to New York City. On the plane snowy was inside the cage hold and was hiding between suitcase, boxes, and cages. After 5 hours and 15 minutes, the plane led in New York City and run out off plane and runs straight to Manhattan snowy saw lots of humans and cars. Snowy heard a car horn go off it scared her she runway and stop at the World Trade Center. She walked over WTC 1 and layed on the ground falling sleep and the man man saw snowy and walked over to her and sat next to her and started patting her. Snowy wake up and jump to her feet the man told her.

" Wait here wolf I will take home and look after you'.

At 7 pm the man walks out the door and the man saw snowy crap his hand together snowy heard the noise and saw the man and walked over to him and followed him home. The man gave snowy a bath, food, and water snowy loved and care about this man. One day the man told snowy to follow him inside the WTC 1 they walk inside the lobby and walked over to the staircase and started the long walk up to the Windows on the World. After a long time they made up to the 106-107 floor were the man work at. The man walked into the kitchen area meanwhile snowy would be walked over to the window and sit down just looking out the window watching the clouds, birds, and sun.

One day one of the staff walked up to snowy and attached a handheld camcorder to her back and started recording. Snowy didn't know what was on her back so she went running to her owner and rolling on the ground trying to get the thing off her back, Her owner saw the camera and unattached for her back and let her sniff the camera then attached it back on her. Snowy heard the elevator doors open and went running to welcome the people to the floor but this is a problem snowy has never run with something on her. Snowy ran to doors and saw her owner's friend but when she jumped up the camera slip off its mount and fall on the floor. The friend saw that snowy stop and look over her shoulder and saw that the camera was missing, started sniffing the air, and then ground snowy walked back elevator the snowy saw it about 5cm for the elevator doors facing down on the floor.

Snowy dash over to the camera then lowed her head and open her mouth grabbing the camera with her teeth snowy walk back to her owner but trying to hide the camera by closing her mouth fully. After a long day working snowy and the man went home the man opens the door and snowy went to her dog bed and open her mouth the camera slipped out of her mouth the man saw the camera and grabbed it off of her. He started laughing the camera was cover in spit for snowy he stops the recording and went to bed.

But on September 11th, 2055 it as different her owner left her at home and never come back to her but poor snowy starving and having no idea why her owner wasn't home snowy just layed on the ground facing the door and just waited for him to come home. On September 13th, 2055 the door open but it wasn't her owner a firefighter walk in and find snowy starving that you could the sink on her bones the firefighter pick her up and carried her to the firetruck and layed her down on the seat snowy closed eyes and she dreamed that she with her owner playing with a toy and then she opened her eyes she was in the firehouse.

The next day the firefighter took snowy to ground zero to help find survivors but in the back of her head was finding her owner live of dead. When they got to ground zero snowy saws that the building was missing on the ground was steel beams, crushed cars and trucks then the firetruck stop and a firefighter grabbed snowy's owner shoes for her use to find his sent in all the day snowy walked over steel beams, smashed glass and big holes leading underneath the sit. Snowy searched all day and all night her paws were bleeding for all the cuts that she got for walking around the sit. December came around and snowy find no sent, nobody or body parts of her owner the firefighter went to snowy and snowy was laying down on the ground licking blood off her paws. The firefights know that snowy couldn't stay at ground zero but the firefighter chief knows somewhere and someone that will love her and ever leave her alone again and that man was Jeff Tracy.

The next day snowy saw the firefighters went to ground zero without her but the chief stayed with snowy and gave her pat tellin her.

" Good girl you try and you never gave up trying".

Snowy heard a helicopter leading at Battery Park. The chief picks up snowy and carried her to the car with all her toys and dog beds form her owner's hotel room. Snowy watch the chief walk around the car and opened his door, closing his it and starting the car and drove right to Battery Park. They got to Battery Park and the chief open the car door and snowy jump out and sat on the grass looking at the strange man that walks out for the helicopter. The chief lead jeff to the car with snowy things inside a suitcase and the chief a pat and said to her.

" Look after your new owners snowy".

Jeff picked up the suitcase and loaded up in the helicopter and jeff look at snowy and walked over to her and said to her.

" Let's go snowy back to Tracy Island".


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving At Tracy Island

Chapter 3 Arriving at Tracy Island

**The 15 year is Scott.**

**The 14-year-old sitting on the sofa is John.**

**The 14-year-old playing the piano is Virgil.**

**Snowy is 4 years when she comes to live with Tracy's and the year is 2055.**

Snowy arrivals at Tracy Island with Jeff. They both got out of the helicopter and started walking to a big house with a swimming pool next to it. Snowy followed behind Jeff then they came to the front door Jeff opened Snowy run-in with her tail wagging. Snowy stop when she reached the lounge room and saw a woman sitting down on the sofa with a 15-year-old boy, 14-year-old sitting on her left, and a 14-year-old boy playing the piano in the lounge room.

"Honey look who I bought home". Jeff said while walking in the room.

She looks at snowy and held out her hands and with a soft voice said.

" Came here girl I will not hurt you came here". Lucille said.

Snowy walked over to her and sit next to her and just look at the boy and Jeff bathed Snowy. Brains walked in and told Jeff that he could build a collar for the wolf and Brains also said that the collar would include a small camera and a radio. It took 5 days for Brains to build the collar but he Finnish at night Brains put the collar around the Snowy neck and the camera inside her collar records everything that she sees and hears. The first footage was with Scott and Jeff walked into Scott's bedroom saying.

" It is bedtime lights off and goodnight both of you". Jeff said standing out the door.

Jeff closed the door and Scott sit up in his bed and whispered " Snowy". Snowy jump up on Scott's bed and pushing her nose into Scott's chest and licking his faces. Scott laughed and Snowy stop and Scott layed back in his bed and falls asleep but Snowy doesn't jump off his bed but instead layed and the end of his bed every night.

In the morning Jeff walked into the lounge room and saw Snowy and Scott playing and laughing at Snowy. Lucille was making breakfast downstairs in the kitchen, Jeff wakes up and heard Scott laughing from the lounge room and walked over to his desk and pulled out ahead held camera and started filming them. Lucille calls out to Scott that his breakfast was ready, Scott left the lounge room and walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. Jeff placed the camera on a table in the lounge room and walked down to the kitchen and Snowy was left in the lounge room while they had breakfast.

Snowy walked to the table with the camera sitting on it. Snowy jump up on the table and pushed the camera off it the camera fell off and hit the ground. Snowy jump off the table and grabbed the camera with her mouth and walked under the piano, laid down on the floor, and layed the camera also on the ground in between her front legs. 20 minutes later Jeff called out.

"Snowy breakfast come and get it".

Snowy comes running down to the kitchen to her dog bowl and started eating. Jeff walked back into the lounge room and look at the table where the camera was. But Jeff couldn't find it but he looks over at the piano and found the camera with the LDC screen pulled off the camera and the main body with some teeth marks on it.


	4. Chapter 4 Present Life

Chapter 4 Present Life

Now on the island, there are fives Snowy, Jamine, Spiky, Bridget and James. One day in the year 2060 in Scott's bedroom he and snowy sat on the bed with the camera at the other end of the bed. Scott moves the camera so that it was facing snowy and Scott left the room and went to the lounge room were Virgil was. In the video snowy was whining and howling for Scott to let her out of the room but Scott didn't hear her. Snowy push open Scott's door and run straight to the camera and grabbed it in her mouth and running down the stairs into the lounge room. Scott saw snowy with the camera inside her mouth He and Virgil both chases after snowy and Virgil grab snowy and was holding her by her collar. After an hour they get back to the camera with bite marks and saliva all over it and Virgil let go of snowy but Virgil was holding the camera in his left hand and Scott walked over and Virgil he handed Scott the camera and he cleaned the lens.

Brains made a new harness with a small camera mont on it and Scott put it on snowy with the camera recording. They went hunting Scott has a bow with 16 arrows and snowy running headed of him. Scott finds some deer and grabs the harness he saw a baby deer and shot an arrow at it and snowy chase right after it and made the kill and walked back to Scott and they both walked back to the house and carrying the deer body with them. They got back brains and Scott watched the footage from the hunt. From the cameras view snowy was running through leaves and keep hitting the camera with a crushing noise and each time snowy moves the footage shakes left to right. They got to the point where they found the deer snowy take off running after the deer and snowy grabbed the back legs pulling it down to the ground then bitting its neck and holding it. When snowy bit down on the neck some blood came flying out and led on snowy's face and some on the lens and snowy ran back to Scott but ran right into a mud pit and the camera gets covered in the mud some running the lens and some falling right off and the video ended when snowy reached to Scott and sat down looking at him.

The next night Scott wondered what snowy does while she is sleeping. That night Scott attached a small camera with night version around her neck as soon as he did he started recording. The footage started with Scott placing the camera around her neck and Scott left snowy and turn off the lights and when it dark the night vision turns on and the footage went green. Snowy was sleeping in the lounge room on her dog bed and as soon as the night vision turn on snowy front legs was laying in front of the camera and the audio record every sound from snowy breathing to the camera getting crush by her body each time she moves. Snowy woke up and the night vision turns off snowy went to Virgil bedroom and tried waking him up but it didn't work so snowy tired Scott rooms next. Snowy pushed open the door and jump up on his bed but when she jumped up the camera got slammed into the bed and Scott wake up and saw snowy sitting on the bed and he grabbed her collar and stop recording.


	5. Chapter 5 Bath Time

Chapter 5 Bath Time

Scott walked into the bathroom with two GoPro in his hands. He mounted one on the grooming arm table and the other one in the bathtub. And started recording he walked out of the bathroom straight to Virgil's bedroom was he found Snowy sleeping on Virgil's bed. Scott stood outside the door.

" Bath Time Snowy came here Girl", Scott said to Snowy.

Snowy jump off Virgil's bed and ran straight to the bathroom and sat on the towel on the floor and Scott followed behind her and close the bathroom door behind him. Scott filled up the bath with water and the water just touching the GoPro mounted in the bathtub. Scott looked at Snowy at point at the tub Snowy walked over to the tub and jump in and the water splash and slammed into the GoPro leaving droplets on the lens. Scott grabbed the shampoo bottle and squished it the shampoo came out on Scott's hands and rubbed it on Snowy and washed it off her and did the same of the conditioner.

After the bath, Scott pulled the plug the water drain out of the bath. Scott grabbed a towel and walked over to the tub with the towel in hand. Snowy placed her front paws on the edge of the bath and Scott placed the towel around Snowy and started drying her with it. Scott walked over to the grooming table and placed his hand on it and Snowy jump out of the bathtub and ran straight to the table and sat down on it. Scott grabbed the leash on the grooming arm and placed it around Snowy's neck and grabbed a brush. Virgil walked in the bathroom, walked over to Snowy, and patted her on the head. Scott placed the brush under the leash on her neck and pulled the brush down to her tail and when he reached her tail tip the brush had pulled all the loose fur and Scott pulled all the fur off the brush and started brushing again.

Virgil looks at the grooming arm and saw the GoPro mounted to it. Virgil grabbed hold for the GoPro and removed it from its mounted and started filming Scott brush Snowy. Virgil moved the GoPro closer to Snowy but she had her eyes close and had her mouth open with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Scott finished brushing Snowy's fur and he placed the brush on the grooming table and said Snowy name. Snowy open her and saw Virgil holding the thing in his hand with a red light, Scott removed the leash off Snowy she jumps off the table and runs straight to the bathroom door and Virgil opened the door, Snowy ran out of the room with Virgil running behind her with the GoPro still recording. Snowy ran straight to Scott's bedroom and jump up on his bed and started rolling around on it, Virgil reached Scott's bedroom door and look at Snowy with a smile on his face and he walked in the room and placed the GoPro on Scott's desk and went over to Snowy to give her pates. Scott walked in later and saw Virgil and Snowy sitting on his bed Virgil ask Scott.

"Let's watch a movie in the lounge room".

Scott answered back to Virgil.

"Sure let's go".

Scott walked out and headed back stairs and Snowy jump off the bed and followed behind he and Virgil look over at Scott's desk and saw the GoPro still recording he walked over and stop the recording and headed downstairs to watch the movie.


	6. Chapter 6 The Vet

Chapter 6 The Vet

Scott notices that yesterday when he was brushing Snowy's tail that she lumped. Scott had a friend who was a vet and that she would come to Tracy Island to look at the lump on Snowy's tail. At 2:00 pm the vet arrived at Tracy Island and walked into the lounge room was Scott was with Snowy laying on the ground and the vet said to Scott.

"Now what is wrong with Snowy".

Scott answered back.

"Will yesterday Snowy had a bath, brush but when I was brushing her I felt a lump on the tail".

The vet look at Scott and said back to him.

"Where is the lump on her tail".

Scott placed his hand on Snowy's tail and parted her fur finding the lump. The vet look at it and said to Scott.

" I will have to do a biopsy on the lump and find out what lump it is and how to get treatment for it.

Scott looks down at Snowy with a worried look on his face and the vet grabbed out a needle from her bag and pricked the lump on Snowy's tail for a blood test and cut out some for the lump for the biopsy. Snowy let out a whine when the needle pricked her tail and Scott started patting her on the head and Snowy laid her head on Scott's lap and the vet look at Scott and said.

"I will call you when I get the biopsy and blood test information".

Scott said back.

"Thanks for coming out here".

The vet left Tracy Island and Scott walked back to the lounge and sat down on the cough with Snowy and then Virgil walked in with his wolf-dog named Jamine. Virgil saw Scott sitting with Snowy on the cough and Virgil ask Scott.

"What's going Big Brother".

Scott looked at Virgil and said.

" I found a lump on Snowy's tail and the vet come and did a biopsy and blood test to find out what the lump is and how to treat it".

Two weeks after the vet visited Tracy Island Scott got a phone call from Phoebe the lady at the front desk telling him what the results were from Snowy blood test and biopsy and Phoebe said over the phone.

" The lump is a Synovial cell sarcoma".

Scott answered.

"What is a Synovial cell sarcoma".

Phoebe answered back Scott.

" It is a joint tumor".

Scott said to Phoebe.

" What can we do about it'.

Phoebe said to Scott.

" We can do surgery on the 9th of November at 1:00 pm".

Scott looks over at Snowy how was playing fighting with Jamine in the lounge room and said to Phoebe.

" We will see on the 9th of November at 1:00 pm for the surgery".

Phoebe answered back to him.

" Great see you to then bye Scott".

Scott said Bye and hanged up the phone, He walked over to cough where Virgil was sitting and told him that Snowy was going for a surgery to remove the tumor on her tail.


	7. Chapter 7 Surgery Day

Chapter 7 Surgery Day

They arrived when Snowy was going to have her surgery. Scott left in Thunderbird one with Snowy laying on a blue blanket in her dog-bed and Scott wasn't wearing his IR uniform but wearing a blue shirt with jeans. They reached the vet and walked out of thunderbird one and walked straight inside the building where the vet was. Scott walked up to Phoebe at the front desk and said.

" Snowy's has an appointment at 1:00 pm with Lisa".

Phoebe sitting at the desk look at Scott and said to him.

" I will go tell her that you are just a minute".

Scott walked over with Snowy and sated down on the chair with Snowy sitting next to him on the floor. Lisa walked in and out called.

" Snowy".

Lisa walked off to a room with Scott and Snowy following behind her, they entered room 17 and Lisa got Snowy to jump up on the table in the middle of the room. Lisa looks at Scott and asks him how Snowy has been since she saw her three days ago and Scott said to Lisa.

" Will she been off her food and when moves her tail she whines. I think she is in lots of pain from in the tumor".

Lisa said to Scott.

" Before we do the surgery I need to way her, look at her teeth, and look at her ears just to see how everything looks".

Lisa look at Scott and said.

" Snowy has gingivitis. We will clean her teeth after the surgery when she is still sleeping".

Lisa pulled out a needle and stuck into Snowy's front leg and Snowy doesn't move or jump when the needle enters her skin and Lisa said.

" Good girl Snowy. That needle will make you sleepy so we can the surgery".

Lias said to Scott.

" I will call you when we finish surgery and when Snowy wakes up".

Scott walked out of the room and went back to Tracy Island in thunderbird one. 4 hours later Lisa called up Scott and said to him.

"Snowy's surgery is Finnish and it went great".

Scott look at Virgil and said to him.

" I am going to get Snowy form the vet and can you please come with me and help me".

Virgil said back, Scott.

" Sure let's go".

They both loaded into Thunderbird 2 and take off, headed straight to the vet. They arrived at the and exited thunderbird 2. Scott and Virgil both walked up to Phoebe at the front desk and said.

" We are to pick Snowy for her surgery".

Phoebe said to them.

" Snowy is in room 17 down the hall three-door on your right".

Scott walked into the room, saw Lisa with Snowy laying on the table with her tail wrap up for the surgery. Lisa look at Scott and said to him.

"Hi, Scott. Snowy's surgery went great and we removed all the tumor out of her tail and cleaned her teeth after the surgery."

Scott looks at Snowy and then look at Lisa and said.

" Thank you".

Lisa just nodded her head as she looks at Scott and then Virgil walked into the room and said to Lisa.

" Snowy ok to be loaded in Thunderbird 2 and taken back to Tracy Island".

Lisa looks at Virgil and nodded her head. Scott and Virgil lifted Snowy off the table and walked gabbed her out of the vet's and bright Snowy into thunderbird 2 cockpit and lanched heading back to Tracy Island.


	8. Chapter 8 After The Surgery

Chapter 8 After the surgery

A week after surgery and Snowy was her normal self. She was running chasing after Jamine how was Virgil IR wolf. Jamine was 2 years younger then Snowy and Jamine had Golden fur with a white Blaze down his face and had smarock green color eyes. Scott and Virgil were in a different room to the wolves they were getting the agility course ready for Snowy and Jamine to do training. The course was made up of jumps, tunnels, Seesaw, Dog walks, A-Frame, and weave poles. Virgil started with Jamine sitting at the started of the course, the first obstacle was three jumps then led to a tunnel, the tunneled straight to the dog walk obstacle with the A-frame and seesaw being the last obstacles of all course for Jamine's run. But while Jamine was doing the course Scott was getting Snowy for her turn, but this run was going to be different Snowy was wearing the GoPro harness. Scott placed the GoPro session 4 in its mount on the harness and when he did Jamine had finished the agility course and Snowy was next.

Scott opened the gate that separated the room into two. Scott walked over to the obstacles and started moving for Snowy's run, when he finished he walked over to the gate and opened it for Snowy who came running. Scott clicked his fingers and Snowy came running over to him and sat down on the floor next to him to start the course. Scott blends down and started recording on the GoPro on Snowy's harness.

The video started with Snowy sitting on the floor with Scott standing next to her. Scott clicked his fingers and point straight a the first obstacle which was the seesaw and Snowy run straight over to it and walked up the seesaw slowly when Snowy reached the middle of the seesaw the other side falls to the floor and Snowy went running down it. Scott running next to Snowy point at the next obstacle that was the tunnel that runs under the A-frame, Snowy run straight into the tunnel, and then she runs up the A-frame then ran down it. Scott runs with Snowy to the next obstacles which the jumps and dog walk. Scott clicked his finger again Snowy went straight to the first jump and jump other it then she slowed down and walked up the dog walk when she reached the end of the dog walk she picked up speed and end the course with two jumps at the end. Snowy finished her run and Scott gave her treats for doing the course and Scott walked over to Virgil and opened the gate so Jamine could play with Snowy while they pack up the obstacles they used. Scott forgets that Snowy was wearing the GoPro and it was still recording.

Jamine run-up to Snowy and started sniffing her tail was she lumped removed. Snowy was laying on the floor and then Snowy moved to lay on her side but when she did the GoPro hit the floor. Jamine stand next to Snowy and Jamine the red recording coming for the GoPro mounted on Snowy's harness. Jamine moved close to Snowy and lied on the floor facing the GoPro, Jamine sniffed the camera and then opened his mouth to chew on the GoPro but Snowy rolled on her back and Jamine stand up and walked over the top of Snowy. Snowy rolled over to a laying position with Jamine standing over the top of her Snowy crawled out and Jamine watched her crawl on the floor and Jamine started play fighting with Snowy.

Jamine pined Snowy to the ground by her neck and Snowy started growling at Jamine and trying to get Jamine off of her. Jamine let go of Snowy and Snowy turn around to face Jamine and Jamine run straight to Snowy and grabbed hold of the GoPro on her back, Jamine was trying to pull the GoPro off its mount and when he did Snowy grabbed held of Jamine's tail and Jamine let go of the GoPro and started whining and Snowy let go of Jamine's tail and run straight to Scott and Virgil and sat on the floor. Scott look at the GoPro and Scott saw that it was still recording and Scott saw that the GoPro was sitting in a different position when Scott placed the GoPro in its mount the GoPro was positioned straight but when Scott look again the GoPro was facing down at the mounted that it was sitting on. Scott and Virgil laughed and Scott walked over to Snowy, blended down next to her, and placed his hand on the GoPro to stop recording and Snowy laid on the floor next to him while he turns off the GoPro.


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas EVE Christmas day

Chapter 9 Christmas EVE and Christmas Day

It has been a month since Snowy had her tail surgery. It is Christmas eve day and the tracy's are getting the island ready for Christmas day. In the lounge room, there is a Christmas tree next to Virgil's piano and Tracy's wolves are wearing their Christmas collar's and John, Alan, and Gordon are cooking the Christmas dinner and lunch for tomorrow meanwhile Virgil and Scott are wrapping the presents and placing them under the tree. Nighttime came around on Tracy island and everybody went to sleep, meanwhile, in Scott's bedroom Scott was playing video games with John how was down on the island for Christmas and while the boys were playing games Snowy and Spiky were laying on Scott's bed. Scott look at John and said to him.

" Have you notice that Snowy is acting different".

John look at Scott with a confused look on his face and said back.

" Different".

Scott answered back.

" Will Snowy has been vomiting after she eats her food ".

John said to Scott

" Will she met be vomiting because she eating her food to fast, have swallowed a toxic substance, an upset stomach, inflammatory bowel disease, bloat, obstruction from a foreign body and Snowy met have Anxiety that can make her throw up her food too".

John stood up and said.

" I am going to bed night Scott see you tomorrow".

Scott nodded his head and turn off the tv in his room, Scott look at Snowy how was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Scott placed his hand on Snowy head while she was sleeping then Scott whispered to Snowy.

" GoodNight Snowy".

Scott jumps into bed and fell asleep. The next day Scott wakes up and saw that Snowy wasn't on the bed with him. Scott pulled the covers off of him, got dressed, and walked down to the lounge room where he found his brothers and their wolves sitting on the couch talking and laughing. Scott walked into the lounge room and said.

" Morning everyone and Merry Christmas".

They all look at Scott and said back.

" Morning Scott and Merry Christmas to you Snowy".

Scott walked over to the couch and sat down next to Virgil. When Scott sat down Alan stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree with the presents under it. Alan pick the presents up and started grouping the presents, Alan placed the groups of the present in different spots Scott/Snowy present was in the middle of the room, Virgil/Jamine presents were over at the piano, John/Spiky presents were over at the pool table, Gordon/Bridget presents were in the kitchen downstairs and Alan/James presents were over at the stairs leading down to the kitchen.

The boys all got up and walked over to their presents with their wolves. Scott walked over and sat down on the wooden floorboards and Scott whistled for Snowy and call out her name. When he did Snowy came running in the room, sat down next to Scott and Scott grabbed the first present with his name on the tag. Scott picks up the present that Virgil got for him and tear off the wrapping paper and saw a new iPhone 8, Scott pick up Virgil's present that he got for Snowy. Scott pulled away from the pager and inside was a LED dog collar just glowed navy blue. Scott pulled out the next which was from John, Scott pulled the wrapping paper off and saw inside a Rolex Submariner Date and Scott pick up John's present to Snowy he pulled way the pager an inside were cookies, larger rawhides, and elk antlers. The next present was from Gordon Scott unwrapped the presents and inside was a Nest Camera for Scott to set up in his bedroom to watch Snowy while he was gone. Gordon present to Snowy was a Blue Nylon Short Dog Leash and the last present was Alan's. Scott pick up Alan's present, started pulling way the pager inside was iPhone 8 cover with a photo for Scott has a boy with Snowy on it Scott smiled when he saw the photo and he grabbed Snowy's last present. Scott grabbed Snowy's last present, pulled way the wrapping pager inside was a Blue and white blanket for Snowy to sleep on.

Everybody finished unwrapping their presents and went outside to swim in the pool. But Scott stay in the lounge room and called up Lisa the vet.

" Hello Lisa it's Scott", Scott said to Lisa on the over end.

" Hi Scott is everything good with Snowy", Lisa asks Scott.

" She doing great', Scott said " But Snowy keeps vomiting", Scott said with a worried voice.

" It's ok Scott I have an appointment on the 27th of December at 2:00 pm", Lisa said in calm voices to Scott.

"Thanks, Lisa", Scott said and hugged up the phone.

Scott left the lounge room and went out to the pool and swim with his brothers and the wolves into the night time.


	10. Chapter 10 Back To The Vet

Chapter 10 Back To The Vet

On December 27th Scott took off in Thunderbird one with Snowy sleeping on her blanket. In 15 minutes thunderbird one reached the Vets, Scott jump out of the pilot chair and walked over to Snowy to wake her up. Scott and Snowy left thunderbird one, walked to the front doors that lead into the vets. Scott opened the doors, Snowy walked straight in with Scott following behind her to the waiting rooms. Lisa walked out a room, walked into the waiting and saw Scott reading a newspaper with Snowy laying on the floor.

" Snowy how are you doing after your surgery", Lisa said looking down at Snowy.

" She doing well as I said over the phone but she keeps vomiting and I don't know why', Scott said to Lisa with a worried voice.

" Let's go in a room and look at her stomach", Lisa said to calm Scott down.

They both got up and followed Lisa to the room that Snowy had her surgery in. Lisa opened the door leading into the room and Snowy walked in, jump up on the table and sit down on it. Lisa and Scott walked, Lisa walked over to Snowy and Scott sat down in the chair in the room.

" Now Snowy why are you vomiting", Lisa said while grabbing held a small camera that would go into Snowy stomach and show what's going down there.

" Scott please come here and help keep Snowy steel while in fed the camera down her throat", Lisa said to Scott.

Scott got up, walked over to Snowy, and started petting her. Lisa hooked the camera up to a monitor in the room and Lisa opened Snowy jaws, fed the camera down her throat until it reached her stomach. After 7 minutes the camera reached Snowy's stomach. Snowy stomach was empty to look at her Gastric acid levels and color. The camera showed Snowy Gastric acid was in great working order and Lisa pulled the camera out and washed it in the sink.

" Can we look at Snowy weight", Lisa said with a thought that something else is playing a role in why Snowy keeps vomiting.

Scott clicked his fingers and pointed at the weight scales. Snowy jump off the table ran over to the scales and step on it. Lisa wrote down the weight and gave Snowy a treat and walked to the table. Scott followed Lisa to the table and Scott looks at her with a confused look on his face.

" What's wrong with Snowy Lisa", Scott ask.

" Will Snowy's weight when we did the surgery was 35 kg and Snowy weight now is 50 kg", Lisa said to Scott with an idea in her head.

" I am going to do an ultrasound scan on her just in case that is why Snowy is vomiting", Lisa said to Scott.

Lisa placed the gel placed directly on the Snowy's fur and skin and placed the transducer on the gel moving it around on Snowy's body to a baby wolf. While looking at a monitor Lisa saw a baby wolf, Scott look at the monitor and smiled at the picture. Lisa removed the transducer for Snowy's body and washed the gel off with water and look at Scott.

" How long will it be until Snowy gives birth", Scott ask Lisa.

" Will Wolves give birth to 62 – 75 days. Snowy is 5 days pregnant she will give birth on the 12th of March 2061 or the 2nd of March 2061", Lisa said to give Scott an ideal date.

"What should with Snowy's food and exercise", Scott ask Lisa.

"With food give her two cups of dry food every time you feed her, Exercise her every day into she reaches 50 days pregnant and Scott keep an eye on her while on a rescue mission when she reaches 53 day pregnant she can't go out on rescue mission with you", Lisa said to Scott giving him information that would help him look after Snowy while she is pregnant.

Scott nodded his head and grabbed Snowy's leash, walked over to the table that Snowy was sitting. Scott placed his hands on Snowy's collar, clipped the leash onto her collar, and Snowy jump off the table and followed behind Scott who was walking to the door. But he stops and looks at Lisa.

" Thank you Lisa", Scott said to Lisa halfway out the door.

Lisa waved at Scott, Scott walked out of the room with Snowy walking beside him. Scott walked up to the front desk, paid for Snowy appointment, and walked out the front door, and loaded into Thunderbird one and took off back to Tracy Island.


	11. Chapter 11 Snowy Is Pregnant

Chapter 11 Snowy is Pregnant

After the Vet Scott and Snowy were flying home in Thunderbird one. Inside Thunderbird one Snowy was sleeping on her new blanket and Scott was sitting in TB1's pilot seat. Scott was thinking in his head " How do I tell the others that Snowy is pregnant". Thunderbird one got closer to Tracy Island and the pool sided to let Thunderbird one land. Thunderbird one landed, the pool sided back into position, and Scott and Snowy climbed out of Thunderbird one and headed to the villa. When Scott and Snowy landed on Tracy Island it was night and Scott thought that everyone went to bed. When Scott walked into the lounge room he found Virgil and Jamine watching a movie in the lounge room.

" Hello Scott where have you been all today", Virgil asks Scott while he was looking at the TV.

" I been at the vet's again", Scott said when he walked over to the couch with Virgil and his wolf.

" Why', Virgil asks Scott.

" Will Snowy have been vomiting all the time so I took her to the vet just to make sure that she is ok", Scott said to Virgil who was patting Jamine while he was listing to Scott.

" So is Snowy ok", Virgil said with a worried voice.

" Yeah Snowy fine but Snowy is pregnant", Scott whispered into Virgil's ears.

Virgil just sat there not saying a word to Scott. Virgil then looks down at Jamine and look back at Scott.

" So who is the pup's father", Virgil said to Scott hoping that Scott knows the answer.

" I don't know Virgil. Lisa hasn't done that test yet. Scott said to Virgil.

Scott stood up and walked off to his bedroom with Snowy following behind him. Scott opened his bedroom door and Snowy came running in the room and jump up on his bed. Scott walked in his room, closed the door behind him, and walked to his bed and changed into his PJs, and climbed into bed and fell asleep. The next day Scott wakes up and Snowy was sleeping with her head resting on Scott's leg. Scott moved his leg and Snowy fitted her head and placed it back on the bed. Scott climbed out of bed and changed his clothes, while Scott was getting ready Snowy was still laying on his bed not moving and Scott finished dressing and he walked over to the door to open it and Snowy slowly jumps off his bed and they both walked down to the lounge room.

Scott in the lounge room and find everyone sitting in the lounge room. Virgil got up of the couch and walked over to Scott.

" Scott you must tell everyone on Tracy Island about Snowy being pregnant", Virgil whispered into Scott's ears.

Scott looks at Virgil then he looks at Snowy who was laying on her side on the wooden floor. Scott walked in the center of the lounge room and look at everyone and said.

"Everyone please I have something to tell you all. As you all know Snowy was vomiting no-stop for a week will I took her to the vet and they did the test on her and Snowy is fine but", Scott stops talking and looks Virgil who nodded his head at him.

Scott started talking again.

" But they did an ultrasound scan on Snowy and she is pregnant. Snowy will give birth in 100 days", Scott said looking at all everyone in the lounge room.

John, Gordon, Alan, Brains, and kayo didn't say a word. But then Brains started asking Scott a question.

"W-W Wil they d-d do a b-b blood test o-o on the o-o other t-t tracys w-w wolves", Brains asked sitting on the couch.

" Well yes they will do a blood test and DNA test when the wolf is born", Scott said to Brains.

Scott left the lounge room and walked down into the kitchen and started chopping meat for Tracy's wolves to eat.


	12. Chapter 12 Delivery Day

Chapter 12 Delivery Day

It is the 2nd of March 2061, Scott has noticed that Snowy breathing is different and Snowy is starting to have problems when she walks. Scott thinks Snowy is in the beginning stages of labor and Scott called up Lisa.

"Lisa Snowy is having problems with walking and breathing", Scott said with a worried and scared sound to his voice.

"Scott calm down I will have a look at her today", Lisa said to Scott with a calming voice.

Lisa hunged up the phone and Scott did the same. Scott walked back into his bedroom where Snowy, Scott sat down next to her and patting her on the head.

Virgil walked in Scott's bedroom with Jamine beside him. When Jamine enter Scott's bedroom, Jamine walked slowly over to Snowy and started whining for no reason.

" Virgil can you help me carry Snowy into Thunderbird 1 to take her to the vet", Scott said while he looks at Virgil.

"Why Thunderbird 1 we can go in Thunderbird 2", Virgil said looking into Scott's blue eyes.

Scott nodded his head walked over to Snowy and placed his arms under Snowy's front legs and Virgil walked over too and placed his arms under Snowy back legs and carried her to Thunderbird 2's cockpit. Virgil jump into the pilot chair and Virgil gabbed held of the steering wheel and the rockface lowed down to let thunderbird 2 out of its hanger. The palm trees dropped down letting Thunderbird 2 down his runway and the craft reached its ramp that the craft lunches from and Thunderbird 2 took after heading to the vet. It took Thunderbird 2 1 hour to reach the vets.

" I will go inside and tell them we are here to Lisa ok Virgil'.

" Sure thing Scott".

Scott ran out of Thunderbird 2, walked in the front door of the vets, and Virgil was left with Snowy and Jamine. Virgil pick up Snowy in his arms and carried her into the vet with Jamine following behind him and when Virgil walked in he saw Scott standing with Lisa just outside an exam room to look at Snowy. Virgil led Snowy on the examing table and Lisa walked over to the table and placed a stereoscope on Snowy's chest to listen to her breathing and look at her blood test. Lisa that Snowy water hasn't broken, but her breathing was labored.

" We will do surgery on Snowy and help her have the puppy", Lisa said while looking at both boys.

Lisa grabbed a needle full of anesthesia, Lisa poted the needle into Snowy's skin and after 15 minutes Snowy fall sleep and Lisa moved her into the operating room to do the surgery. 20 minutes later Lisa walked out of the operating room covered in Snowy's blood.

" Well how did it go", Scott said to Lisa worried that something went wrong.

"It went fine Scott you and Virgil can come with into recovery room to see her", Lisa said.

Lisa showed the boys to the recovery room, were Snowy was laying on a dog bed. Poor Snowy had a cesarean section before they started surgery Snowy's water broke she had been in labor for 29 minutes. Scott walked over to Snowy and sat down next to her and Virgil was resting up against the wall next to the entrance door. But 5 minutes later Lisa walked back in the room with a white towel, she walked closer to Snowy and Scott, placed the white towel on the dog bed with Snowy. Lisa unwrap the white towel and inside was the puppy, The pup has the same size as a soda can, Scott picks up the Puppy and Lisa headed him a bottle of milk of the puppy. While Scott was bottle feeding Lisa was talking to Virgil about the puppy.

" Virgil is it ok if I do a blood test and DNA test on Jamine", Lisa said to Virgil who was resting up against the wall still.

" Yes but we still have 3 other wolves that could be the pup's farther", Virgil said to Lisa.

" Will I like to check on the puppy in 2 months and we can the other wolves test then", Lisa said to Virgil giving him an idea of what was going to happen.

" Cool", Virgil said then walked over to Scott.

" Can Snowy and puppy came back to Tracy Island", Scott said to Lisa.

" Yes, but before you leave I must do the Pup's blood test and DNA test and Jamine's blood test and DNA test too", Lisa said to Scott.

Lisa walked out of the with Virgil and Jamine to do the tests. while Scott was left with Snowy who was starting to wake from the anesthesia still.

" Yah Snowy how you doing girl", Scott said Snowy in a calming voice.

Snowy licked Scott's right hand and Snowy saw the puppy for the first time. Scott placed the puppy next to Snowy who was sniffing and licking the puppy's face. Lisa came back in the room with a blood sample and DNA sample from Jamine, Lisa walked over to Snowy and pick up a small needle. Lisa pricked the needle into the puppy to get the blood and DNA sample, the puppy whine while Lisa was doing the test.

Lisa finished doing the samples and walked out of the Virgil and Jamine walked back into the room Virgil walked over to Scott and started talking to him. But Jamine walked to Snowy and the puppy, Snowy look at Jamine and Snowy lick the puppy's head when she did the puppy look up at Jamine. Jamine started wagging his tail, Jamine moved closer to the puppy and rubbed his snout on the pup's snout and then Jamine stops and look licked Snowy faces.

Two hours later the boys and wolves left the vet and loaded into Thunderbird 2, took off back to Tracy Island.


	13. Chapter 13 New Family Member

Chapter 13 New family Member

When they got to Tracy Island it was night, the others were sleeping when Scott, Virgil, Snowy, Jamine, and the puppy arrived on Tracy Island. Thunderbird 2 landed and enter its hanger, Virgil and Jamine walked out first with Scott carrying the puppy and Snowy following him. They walked into their bedrooms with Scott taking the puppy into his room with Snowy, Scott lied the puppy into the dog bed, the dog bed was sitting at the end of Scott's bed. When he did the puppy sit and sniffed the bed and curled up and went to sleep, Snowy waited for Scott to climb into bed. Scott changed into his PJs, climb into bed and look at Snowy who sitting on the floor Scott clicked his fingers, Snowy jump up on the bed and curled up against Scott's legs and fall sleep.

Scott woke up and look at the clock the time was 12:30 pm. Scott climbs out of bed, changed into his blue t-shirt and black jeans, and walked over to the bed and pick up the puppy out of the dog bed. Snowy woke up and saw that Scott was walking out of his bedroom with the puppy, Snowy jump off the bed and followed behind Scott who was walking downstairs into the kitchen. Scott walked in the kitchen he saw Virgil, Gordon, and Alan sitting at the table talking at missions, Gordon saw Scott and yelled.

"Scott"s UP".

Alan walked over to him.

" What are you carrying Scott in your arms", Alan said with curiosity sound to his voices.

Scott doesn't say anything but walked over to the table and placed the puppy on top of the table. Alan and Gordon look surprised at the new puppy.

"You remember that Snowy was pregnant right", Virgil said looking at Alan and Gordon.

"Yeah", They both said.

"Well that is Snowy's puppy she gives birth on the 2nd of March", Virgil said to his younger brothers.

" What are we going to call him or her", Gordon said to Scott.

" Well it is a boy but I don't know what to call him", Scott said looking at the puppy.

" You call him Titan or Troy," Gordon said.

" No you call him Oscar," Alan said.

" We have a situation", John said calling in from the Space station.

Virgil and Gordon run up the stairs leading up into the lounge room. But Scott and Alan stayed in the kitchen, Scott pick the puppy up and lied placed it the ground and Snowy walked over and lied down next to it. Alan jumps off his chair to join Virgil and Gordon downstairs to find out what the mission is When he reached the first step Alan heard Scott voices.

" I like the name Oscar", Scott said.

Alan nodded his head and walked up the stairs, Scott walked over to Snowy and pat her on the head.

" Snowy you stay here with Oscar I am going out on this mission", Scott said to Snowy.


	14. Chapter 14 Growing Up

Chapter 14 Growing Up

Two weeks have passed since Oscar was born, Oscar is just learning how to walk, stand, growl, chewing, and bitting. Scott was sitting with Snowy and Oscar on the wooden floor in the lounge room, Scott had a tug of war toy that Oscar loves playing with. Gordon walked in the room with his wolf-dog that was a male called Bridget, Gordon and Bridget went for a run around the Island and Gordon sat down on the floor with Scott.

" Oscar show uncle Gordon how good you are at walking", Scott said trying not to laugh at uncle Gordon.

" Ever call me that aging Scott and sure how good is Oscar at walking", Gordon said trying to look serious.

Scott pulled the toy out of Oscar's mouth and placed it on the sofa way from Oscar. Oscar lied down on the floor and just look at both boys, Gordon walked over to the sofa and grabbed the toy. Gordon knelt on the floor and held out the toy and Oscar stand up and slowly walked over to Gordon.

" Good boy Oscar', Gordon said to Oscar in a playful voice.

"Gordon", Scott said grabbing his attention.

" John is coming down in two weeks for a 3 month holiday from the Space Station", Scott said.

" Why?', Gordon asks Scott.

" Well Spiky has a urine infection and it is Alan's turn on the Space Station", Scott said to Gordon how was playing with Oscar.

Two weeks later John came down from Thunderbird 5 with Spikey. When John walked into the lounge room everyone said " Hello" to him and Spiky. John walked over to the sofa and sat next to Scott, John saw that Virgil was sitting on Scott's left but a little gap in between them. Scott started talking to John about things, The boys finished talking and Virgil pick up Oscar from the gap between him and Scott.

" John would you like to hold him", Virgil said to John.

" Ok, does he bite?', John ask.

" No", Scott said.

Virgil placed Oscar on John's lap, Oscar turns around and look at John sniffing him and licking him too. Spiky saw Oscar sitting on John, Spiky walked over and jump up on the sofa and sat up against John. Snowy walked in the room, Oscar jumps off John's lap and ran over to Snowy who is still breastfeeding Oscar. Snowy lied on her side on the floor, Oscar watches her and moved in for his food. While snowy was breastfeeding the boys started talking again.

" How old is Oscar now Scott", John asked.

" Oscar is two weeks old, Why?', Scott said questing John.

" How long do Wolves breastfeed for", John asked.

" Well, Lisa the vet said until the puppy reaches three weeks old then the puppies learn how to eat solid foods". Scott said answering John's question.

" Do you know which wolf is his father", John said.

" Well, Lisa is doing DNA and blood test on each Tracy wolf. Lisa said that we will know next week what the results are". Scott said.


	15. Chapter 15 Who's Oscar's father

Chapter 15 Who's Oscar Father

It's July, Oscar is now 5 months old and now his milk teeth are falling out and now Oscar can eat food but must be regurgitated by Snowy. Scott was feeding Snowy her three cups of deer meat for lunch when he looked at his phone and saw that he had a miss call from Lisa and Scott called back to Lisa.

" Hi Lisa it's Scott Tracy", Scott said over the phone.

" Hello Scott", Lisa said.

" I have the results from the wolves test", Lisa said to Scott.

" Cool what are the results", Scott asks curious sound to his voices.

" The father of Oscar is Jamine", Lisa said waiting for Scott to say something.

" How", Scott said trying to rip his head around it.

" Well Oscar DNA and blood test matches Jamine and Oscar is now 5 months old his dark fur is gone and now showing white fur with a golden patch on his right eye", Lisa said telling Scott how Jamine is the father.

"I think that getting Snowy, Jamine, Spiky, Bridget, James, and Oscar desex", Lisa said asking Scott for his opinion.

" Ok, but can we do it next month. I am tired of going to the vet", Scott said and Lisa laughed at what Scott said.

Scott hanged up the phone, walked out of the kitchen, and walked up the stairs leading into the lounge room. Were he find Virgil playing his piano, Alan, and Gordon playing video games and John sitting on the floor looking at the window. Scott walked into the room and headed over to Virgil and sat on top of the piano.

" Everyone please come over here I have something to say", Scott said in a loud voice.

" What is it, I am winning the race", Alan said looking at Scott.

" Well Lisa called back about the results from the DNA and blood test and she tells me who is the father over Oscar", Scott said in a calm voice.

" The father is", Scott stops and looks around the room for a minute.

" Well ", Virgil said to Scott.

" Jamine is the father of Oscar, His DNA and blood type matches Oscars and looks at Oscar", Scott said jump off the piano and pointing at Oscar.

All the boys look at Oscar then looked at Jamine.

" I mean Oscar has white fur-like Snowy, A golden patch on his right eye Golden fur like Jamine and his eyes smarock green with Blue", Scott said making his point across.

" Cool but what now", John said with a curious voice.

" Lisa wants us to desex all the Tracy wolves even Oscar", Scott said answering John question.

All the boys walked away for the piano meeting and went back playing music, Games, and looking out the window. Scott walked to his bedroom, lied down on his bed looking up at the celling. Snowy walked in the room and sat down at on the floor and just look at Scott, Scott turned his head to look at Snowy. When he did Snowy's tail started wagging.

" Come on Snowy up", Scott said looking at Snowy.

Snowy jump up lied her head on Scott's chest, and look into his eyes. Scott gave Snowy three pates down her back and fell off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Oscar's First Birthday

Chapter 16 Oscar's First Birthday

It is the 2nd of March 2062, the lounge room has balloons, Presents and birthday cake for Oscar's first birthday. It was 50 degrees celsius on Oscar's birthday. John and Alan were sitting on the pool chairs while Scott, Virgil, and Gordon were swimming in the pool with their wolves. But poor Oscar can't swim, Oscar was just sitting on the pool steps with the water touches his belly. Scott climbed out of the pool and walked over to Oscar and sat down next to him. Scott looks at Oscar thinking " How can we get him to learn how to swim".

" Virgil came over here", Scott said with an idea in his head.

Virgil swam over and stop at an arms distance away for Oscar and Scott.

" Yeah Scott what do you want me for", Virgil asks.

" Hold out your arms and call Oscar over to you', Scott said to Virgil.

" Oscar came here boy", Virgil said.

Oscar looks at Virgil, walked around on the step then Oscar step off and started kicking his back and front legs swam straight to Virgil. Oscar swam into Virgil's arm, Virgil wrapped his arms under Oscar and Scott swam over to them.

" Good boy Oscar", Scott said with a happy voice.

" Scott can you take Oscar I am going to go get something for inside", Virgil said looking at Scott.

" Sure" Scott answered.

Virgil unwrapped his arms from Oscar, Oscar swam over to Scott but was watching what Virgil was doing. Scott walked back to the steps, placed Oscar back on the steps to practice swimming for the steps to Scott. Virgil came back with Oscar's collar attached to a leash, Virgil had a GoPro in his hand. Virgil handed the collar and leash over to Scott.

" Why the collar and leash Virgil", Scott asked.

" Well we can make Oscar swam furth down the pool", Virgil said to Scott.

Scott walked over to Oscar and placed the collar on his neck and gabbed held off the leash and slowly walked away from Oscar. Oscar felt the collar pulling him off the step, Oscar walked off the step and started swimming behind Scott. Virgil started recording on the GoPro and filmed underwater shots of Oscar swimming.

After 2 hours of swimming in the pool, all the boys and wolves went into the kitchen to celebrate Oscar's Birthday. They all sat down at the table, Gordon carried the cake and placed it on the table. Scott sat down on the chair, Oscar jumps up on his lap and faced looking at the cake. Virgil sat down next to Scott, placed the GoPro in front of Oscar. When he did Oscar look at the GoPro and placed his two paws on the table. Oscar reached his paw to the GoPro just touching with his claws when he pulled his paw way for the GoPro it fell over landing on its lense. Oscar look at the GoPro placed his paw on top of it and started pulling it closer to him. They all laughed, Scott gabbed the GoPro and sat it next to Oscar.

Gordon pashed the cake closer to Oscar, everyone started singing Happy birthday to Oscar. Scott blow out the candles on Oscar's cake, everyone had a price of cake even the wolves had some.


	17. Chapter 17 Goodbye Snowy Tracy

Chapter 17 Goodbye Snowy Tracy

It is the 16th of August 2062, John call's in with a mission.

" What's up John", Scott said.

" It's Fuse, he is stealing important information and two people are trapped inside the building", John said over the radio.

" I will head down there in Thunderbird one with Snowy, she can track down where Fuse went and stop him", Scott said walking over to the wall leading to Thunderbird one's hanger.

Scott climbed into the pilot chair and Snowy sat down in her dog bed inside Thunderbird one, Thunderbird one take off racing to the danger zone. In 2 minutes they arrived at the danger zone with the building being dangerously close to collapse, Scott walked over to Snowy and blind down next to her.

" Now Snowy you go find these people trapped and help then ok", Scott said while getting harness camera ready.

" Ok dig Snowy", Scott said pointing at the ground.

Snowy dig faster as she could, After 10 minutes of digging Snowy find the trapped people and lead them back up her tunnel. When the last person came out of the building collapse, Snowy had found Fuse scent and went running after him. Fuse saw that Snowy had found him, Fuse stop running for Snowy and raise his arm and slammed into the ground. The shock wave hits Snowy throwing her on her rib cage, Snowy tired getting up aging but fell back on the ground and Fuse left Snowy.

" Scott', John said sounding worried about something.

" Yeah John", Scott said over the radio.

" Snowy harness camera feed has stopped and she isn't moving", John said with a worried voice.

Scott ran to Snowy when he found her Scott started crying. Snowy was whining in pain, Scott picks her up and loaded her into Thunderbird one and flew back to Tracy Island. In 2 minutes they arrived back at Tracy Island, Scott carried Snowy into the first aid room. Brians heard Scott in the room and help him.

" Brians what is wrong with Snowy", Scott said worried about Snowy.

" Will S-S-Scott, Snowy h-has a punctured l-l-lung", Brian said looking at Scott's faces.

Scott slowly looks down at Snowy.

" How", Scott asks trying to understand what happened to Snowy.

" W-W-Wil Scott S-S-Snowy broke t-t-three of h-her ribs and an r-r-rib fracture p-p-punctured into h-her lungs", Brians said looking at Scott.

" Will she live or die Brians", Scott asks scared what the answer was going to be.

" Look S-S-Scott you h-have two -o-o-opinions, Snowy c-c-can have s-s-surgery aging a-a-and remove t-t-the rib b-b-bone or y-y-you can g-g-get Snowy e-e euthanized', Brians said to Scott.

Scott tried hard to fight back his tears, Scott lied his hand on Snowy's head and started crying. Then he stops and thinking about what was right for Snowy.

" Brians euthanize Snowy", Scott said while he wiped away his tears.

Brains pulled out a needle it had pentobarbital that would stop Snowy's heart and brain. Brian stuck the needle into Snowy's left front leg, Brian pushed pentobarbital into Snowy's bloodstream and pulled the needle out of her leg. Brains left the room, Scott sat next Snowy and giving long pats.

" You've been a good girl Snowy, I am sorry for not saving you", Scott said in a calm and sad voice with his eyes closed.

When Scott opened his eyes, he saw that Snowy had stopped breathing and he layed his hand on the chest and felt her last heartbeat. Then it stops, Scott stood up off the chair, pulled a white cloth over Snowy's body, and left the room and went to his bedroom. Scott enters his room, sat down on his bed, and started crying into his hands. Everyone else was going a different mission, Scott was the only Tracy on the island. Scott layed down on his bed just looking up at the Ceiling When Oscar walked in and jump up on Scott's bed and look at him.

" Oscar I'm a sorry boy but your mother is dead I'm so so sorry boy", Scott said crying has he pated Oscar.

Oscar lick Scott's faces and Oscar pushed his head on Scott's chest and Scott just layed there and fell off to sleep. Having sweet dreams of Snowy and remembering when he first meets her.

To this day Scott stills miss Snowy, on Snowy birthday the 17th of August Scott watches home videos for Snowy and he grows up. Oscar is the new leader of the IR wolves just like his mother. Scott wears a necklace with one of Snowy's canine teeth.


	18. Chapter 18 Snowy's Monologue

Chapter 18 Snowy's Monologue

**Chapter 17 this the last chapter in this story but I thought that making this Chapter from Snowy's point of view would make it sad.**

I don't remember what happened to me, but I felt pain every time I was breathing. Scott came to, I saw the fear in his eyes when he saw me. He picks me up, loaded me into Thunderbird one, and raced back home. Scott carried me into a room with a table in the middle of the room, Scott layed me down on the table and then Brians walked into the room. Brians placed a stethoscope on my belly and chest moving it around and around my whole belly. Brians said something Scott that break his heart.

Scott said to me that I was a good girl and I did my job all those years looking after him. Brians pulled out a needle I hate needles, he stuck it into my front leg it hurt but only for a second, when he pulled the needle out I felt sleepy and tired. Brians left the room, Scott was crying I don't want him to cry but I was too tired to make him happy or smile. I closed my eyes and I started dreaming that I was back with my sister, remembering my first owner and how much he did for me, Meeting Scott for the first time and growing up with him and watching my son grow up and learn how to be a leader. The last thing I remember was Scott whipping in my ear "You're been a good girl Snowy".

I just layed there knowing that I did good and thinking about what my purpose was. My all life I like after those closest to me and showing them that I loved them. My Purpose was showing kindness, leadership, Love and loyalty to those who loved me and that is my Life story, it might start sad losing my mother to a hunter be I learned from it and raised to challenge life threw out my, I rase to be a leader of a wolf pack and become a mother to a white/golden wolf who has my heart and soul inside of him.

THE END


End file.
